


the situation is this

by orphan_account



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Multi, Pointless Drabble, Wonpil is there but he wishes he wasnt, i could never decide which I shipped, i don't know honestly, i wrote this at 2 am, is he in love with one of them??? Probably, jae doesn't know what's going on, so I thought I'd give them both a chance, terribly characterized but don't come for me, which one??? No one knows
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-28
Updated: 2016-12-28
Packaged: 2018-09-12 21:22:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9091270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Jae has 2 drunken encounters with 2 good friends and doesn't know what to make of any of it.





	

This is a situation Park Jaehyung never expected to find himself. It was a little after 9 pm, dark and raining outside, he was sitting in the driver's seat of his beat up minivan staring out at the road, streetlights reflected off his glasses. Sitting in the passanger seat, loudly singing was Jimin, she had taken complete control of the radio and refused to let anyone even touch it for the whole night. Directly behind her was Brian, who still somehow had wet hair and had just now given up trying to fight Jimin to change the song. Wonpil was sitting next to Brian, who just wanted a ride home, but was dragged along against his will, (“It's bad enough when it's you and Young K, but when you add Jimin in, all it is for hours is you guys making fun of me in English,” he'd whined earlier). But that wasn't the situation, the situation was this. 

Sure, Jae had spent a couple weeks maybe possibly considering the mere concept that he could potentially date Jimin, if she changed every aspect of her personality. And sure, maybe they'd always joked if she wasn't dating anyone by her 20th birthday they'd give it a whirl. But he was having a hard time placing the events between, 2 nights ago, her loudly singing children's nursery rhymes as they left the bar, arms linked, and a couple hours later, her naked, with her lips pressed against his neck. He'd woken up the next morning completely naked, half hanging off of Jimins beds, and hurried out, pretending to not notice Kevin sitting at the kitchen table drinking coffee and staring open mouthed. 

The situation was this. 

Brian, well. Things with Brian had never been platonic, even if they always insisted it was just fan service. Their hands always grazed a moment too long, they'd always find excuses to sit next to eachother, it was elementary school stuff, really. But that all came to a final climax, last night after the other boys had gone home, Jae and Brian sat in comfortable silence, finishing the final drips in every can of beer until Brian stopped Jae from grabbing another and looked up at him, in this annoying goddamn puppy dog face he does. Jae briefly considered that it's a possibility he's in love with him. Brian thought about puking. Jae leaned down at the same time as Brian moved upwards and they clashed together awkwardly. This he remembered too well. Neither moved for a few moments, save for their mouths, it was almost like they were afraid to, one wrong movement would break the spell. Jae was hunched over, Brian bent uncomfortably up, but neither pulled away. Jae considered for a while longer that he could be in love with him. 

Neither of them had brought it up to Jae, and hell he was gonna bring it up to them. For all he knew, they both were too blackout to remember ever even seeing him that night. But here he was, the first time he'd seen either of them since the event, and he was glad Wonpil was here, to balance out Jaes imaginary awkwardness, with his very real awkwardness.

“Why are you so quiet, weirdo?” Jimin asked, swatting Brian away and turning to look at Jae directly, “I swear you've said like two words since we've started driving,” 

“Cause you've been talking the whole damn time, I haven't had a chance,” Jae replied, in the familiar way, 

“Is it really worth all this driving for some pizza?” Brian asked, leaning his head against the back of Jimins chair, “we've already been driving for 15 minutes,” 

“15 minutes is nothing for real authentic American pizza,” Jae responded dramatically, suddenly ashamed at his previous awkwardness, these were his best friends, it doesn't have to be uncomfortable unless he makes it so. 

“Let him live the American Dream,” Jimin laughed, casually reaching a hand out to touch Jaes thigh. He suppressed an instant shiver that ran through his spine, and looked at her. She didn't look back, she didn't seem like she was even aware what she was doing. 

“I didn't even want to come,” Wonpil said, quietly, 

“I'm Wonpil and I suck and I never want to do anything,” Jae mocked in English, trying to ignore Jimin and her wandering hands, 

Wonpil didn't retaliate like Jae expected, instead he just groaned and flopped back down on his seat, facing the window. Brian and Jimin laughed, and a natural silence fell over the car again. Maybe, Jae thought, it would work out in the end anyways. Maybe he didn't have to worry.

**Author's Note:**

> I literally came up with this idea when I was at work and I knew if I tried to make it longer I'd never finish it, so I banged off a shitty drabble instead. Also I've been in day6 hell for quite a while now.


End file.
